Yellow Nightmares
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: Brother, have you ever had a nightmare?"


Title: Yellow Nightmares

Author: Knightof17

Genre: Humor

Rated: K+

A/N: Strange ideas tick off my head.

"Brother,"

"Yes, Nunnaly?"

"Have you ever had a nightmare?"

Lelouch looked at his crippled sister as he tucks Nunnaly on her bed.

"Why Nunnaly, are you having a nightmare?"

"Sometimes," she felt her hand warm. Her brother placed his hands at her.

"What kind of nightmare do you have?"

"Sometimes, I'm having a dream about monsters that hunting me. One time, I dreamt that the monster had killed you, Sayoko, Suzaku, and everyone," she took a grip at her brother's hand. "I was really scared,"

"Don't worry, Nunnaly," he brushed his sister's locks. "Nightmares are not true. It's just a dream. You don't have to worry about it, okay,"

"Really, brother?"

"Yes. They are not true,"

"But what if I dream them again?"

"If that happens, I'll wake you up, okay?" he kissed Nunnaly's forehead.

"Thank you, brother,"

"That's nothing, Nunnaly," he drape the blanket on her body. "Good night,"

"Good night, brother,"

"C.C!!!"

Green hair sprawled messily on HIS bed. Several pizza boxes scattered around the floor and the scent of hot sauce lingered on his room. Cheese-kun was also on the floor.

"How can you survive this kind of mess?" violet eyes directed on the mess. He could not believe that the room he was stepping on was his OWN room.

"Don't bother it. I'll clean it tomorrow," the witch mumbled under the sheets. "Besides, I'm tired."

Lelouch sigh. First, his bed was stolen from him. Now, his own room suddenly turned into something indescribable to him because of the mess. He was wondering if C.C was a girl or not because if she is, there is no doubt that his room was tidy and clean.

"You lazy witch," was all he manage to say as he picked up the boxes on the floor and Cheese-kun.

He placed the empty boxes on his study table and DUMPED Cheese-kun on his couch. After finishing his little 'cleaning duty', he proceed on his bathroom and took his shower.

After taking his shower, he went straight to his couch (C.C claimed the ownership of the bed that is why he slept on couch) because he is really sleepy. Before he could take his reasonable rest….

"C.C,"

The pizza girl cocked her head and….

Cheese-kun flying on air, hitting her sleepy face. C.C suddenly woke up and glared daggers at the prince.

"Why did you do that for?!" golden eyes burning in annoyance. "You should just give it to me nicely, not THROW it at me,"

Yeah, you read it right. Lulu threw Cheese-kun on Pizza Queen's face.

"That's for the mess you made on my room," he replied arrogantly and turned his back on her. "Besides, I'm tired."

C.C frowned.

"You know if Cheese-kun was real, maybe he gave you a nice beating,"

"As if that yellow blob could do such thing to me," he smirked, never bother to look at her.

C.C just sighed. She hugged her beloved Cheese-kun and returning to sleep. But before she could do that…..

"You cannot tell, Lelouch. There is such thing called 'karma'"

Alarm clock rang. Lelouch woke up, happily. When he look around, he didn't saw the witch or her Cheese-kun.

'_Maybe she went for her pizzas,'_ he said to himself as he stomped at his bathroom.

He is going to have a good day, he thought. After taking his morning shower, he fixed himself for his upcoming class and trudge downstairs. When he reach the dining room……

"Good morning, brother,"

The prince's jaw dropped, literally. Not only his jaw, but also his bag.

"N-N-Nunnaly," pointing finger trembling at the unbelievable scene at his sight.

"Why, brother? Is there something wrong?"

"What happened to you?" his eyes met horror as his sister has a yellow blob body with brown long locks, sitting on a wheelchair.

"What's wrong with me?" even eyes closed, Nunnaly could sense tension on her brother.

This time, Sayoko chimed in. She was holding a plate of pancakes and…

"Here are your pancakes, Nunnaly," the maid kindly placed the plate of 'yellow girl'. "Oh, good morning, Sir Lelouch. Do you want pancakes as your breakfast?"

Lelouch froze. Because Sayoko has also a yellow blob body in house cleaner's dress.

"Sayoko, Nunnaly," tension rising on his chest. "Why are you look like a Cheese-kun?"

"Cheese-kun? Who's Cheese-kun?" the girl asked quizzically.

"Yes, Sir Lelouch. Who's that?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Maybe it's just a dream. Just a dream. These are not real. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.'_

"Um... Brother?"

"Yes, Nunnaly," He opened his eyes and… "Oh no this is not a dream!!!!!" he bolted out the house.

'_What is happening? Why Nunnaly and Sayoko look like a Cheese-kun? Am I casted with a geass? What in a world happened?' _he stopped for a while and catching his breath. He is not a sport type, though.

"Hoy, Lelouch!!"

'_Suzaku?' _ he turned his head upon hearing his name and……

"Hey, Lelouch!!!"

"Suzaku!!!" a brown haired man with a yellow blob body.

"I saw you running out at your house," he patted his shocked friend on shoulder. "Are you jogging?"

"Suzaku!! Lelouch!!"

Group of 'yellow blobs' approaching. Lelouch gaped.

'_What in the world just happened?'_

His eyes were not only directed in the 'yellow blob' group that he finally recognized as the Student Council body. He look around and saw all the students, teachers, the headmaster. Everyone…

'_What the!! THEY ALL LOOK LIKE A CHEESE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Hey Lelouch, are you okay?" Suzaku.

"Yeah, Lelouch. Why are you sweating?" Milly.

"And pale," Rivalz.

"Cold," Nina.

"Um, Lulu," Shirley.

Lelouch took a deep breath (for the second time) and….

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!" he run away from the 'blobby' people.

"What the hell just happened here?" he held support at the tree and pant. "Is there some kind of virus that made them like this? This is horrible than zombies. At least they don't bite."

His eyes scanned the area as yellow blobs scattered around. As he scan the area and made assumptions, presumptions, theories on his head, something tick off on his head.

'_You cannot tell, Lelouch. There is such thing called 'karma',' _

"That's stupid," he said on himself. "There is no way that 'thing' did all of this,"

He walked away. "I have to find C.C. Maybe she knows what is going on here,"

He continued to walk. He searched all the area until he found what he was looking for.

"C.C!!"

He saw the green haired girl in Ashford Academy uniform, wandering around the campus. Lelouch rushed towards to her. When he got on her place….

"C.C, thank...Goodness...I...found…you," he said between breaths.

C.C just blinked. Lelouch stared at her.

"Lelouch,"

"You're not look like 'him'", he sighed in relief.

"What are you talking about?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He looked around, then…

"C.C, what happened here?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"Can't you see it?" pointing at the walking 'blobs', "Why are they look like-"

Before he could finish his statement, a battalion of 'blobby' soldiers came and….

"The Emperor, His Majesty, has arrived…" one blobby soldier announced.

Lelouch gaped as he saw the 'Emperor'.

"Your Highness", the green haired woman bowed elegantly at the 'Emperor'.

The prince noticed that he is the only one who is not bowing at the 'Emperor' because all of the blobby people bowed before him.

"C.C, you should not bow to him. He's only a stuffed toy!!!" he said to his companion while his eyes were still glued at the 'Emperor', more specifically, Cheese-kun.

And because it was Cheese-kun, Lelouch slapped his forehead because he remembered that C.C worships the 'yellow stuffed animal'.

"REROSHOO!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING AT ME?!" the 'Emperor Cheese-kun shouted.

"I'm not going to bow before you, you disgusting blob!!" he shouted back, arrogantly. "C.C, stand up, we need to-," eyes met horror because C.C was also a yellow blob. Lelouch screamed.

"HAHAHA!!!!!! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME, REROSHOOO…….." Cheese-kun grinned evilly. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THIS, I CONTROL THE WORLD IN MY HANDS!!!!" laughs evilly with thunderclaps on background. "NOW BOW TO ME, ZERO!!!"

The prince regained his composure and glared back the blobby thing.

"I don't care if you have the world in your hands!!! I'm not going to bow before you!!!!" his hands pointing at him accusingly.

"Really, well you really don't understand it, boy?" the blobby Emperor smirked. "Have you ever looked at yourself?"

Lelouch glared at him harder.

"Why don't you take a look?" mirror popping on his blobby hand and faced on the prince.

When he saw his reflection…

"HAHAHA!!! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM NOW, REROSHOO!!!!" the 'Emperor' Cheese- kun laughed evilly.

"This is not happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his body was also like Cheese-kun's.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lelouch screamed in high pitch tone and accidentally fell on the couch.

C.C woke up fast and saw the prince on the floor. He groaned a little because his back got hurt. He was panting. He looked at the clock, its 3 a.m. He scanned his room and saw C.C staring at him.

"What happened to you? Why are you screaming?" the woman asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Lelouch sighed in relief. "It was a dream. No, nightmare, I think,"

The witch, upon hearing the word 'nightmare', founds it very amusing at her. He is also having a nightmare. Well, he is only a human after all.

"My, my. I never thought that you're going to act like a kid at this time, Lelouch," she said teasingly at the prince. "What kind of nightmare do you have?"

Lelouch glared harder at her. More specifically, at her side.

"That 'blob' was the worst nightmare I ever had in my life!!!" he pointed accusingly at the innocent Cheese-kun lying on the witch's side.

C.C looked at the stuffed animal on her side. Then to Lelouch.

"I told you boy, there is such thing called 'karma'", she said sarcastically and smirk on her lips.

A/N: I really don't know how it got on my head in the first place. Maybe I was having a 'zombie nightmares' (because they are really **scary** and **disgusting**).

Those who were bothered by 'REROSHOO' here (in Some Little Lunacy by koa-chan that I respected the most), I do not intend to copy it. It just happened that when I was watching Code Geass, I noticed that Charles always shouts and calls him 'Rerosho' (I was watching the Japanese version although I am a Filipino. I am reading the subtitles; it is English).

The first reason for this, is to have Cheese-kun get his revenge on Lelouch. Don't worry; I am not going to make Cheese-kun an evil thing here, okay? I love that Pizza Hut mascot.

The second reason is, (sighs) my preparation (or coping myself) for my up-coming first AU of the two multi chap. CG fics. Yeah, I was planning to post it now but I was debating on myself if I should _really_ post it or not. That is why I post this one just to give me more time to cry on my head. Anyways, thanks for reading. And apologies for a long A/N.

**(Don't just read and run. REVIEW, if you please. Necessary for improvements.)**


End file.
